jg_nsfandomcom-20200215-history
F-115 Bullshark
Originally designed in the late 1990s in response to the TF-X program that spawned the F-220 Hunter, the Confederated-Marietta F-115 lost the competition. The design remained dormant until 2011, when it was investigated as a replacement for the ECAF's aging MnH-42MF interceptors. Several major design changes were made, transforming the design into an all-weather heavy aerospace interceptor. Originally, the Nagolan National Air Force ordered 24, with another 50 built on speculation for civilians and private military companies. However, this decision proved to be a horrible mistake. Nagola's civil war prevented delivery of their F-115CEs, and the aircraft were instead transferred to ECAF service with Suurkula and Hiiumaa each taking a squadron of twelve. The 50 speculated airframes had been transferred to EASARC from construction, and 24 more were snapped up by mercenaries, a few museums, and a number of private citizens looking to arm themselves. Ten were salvaged for parts, and ten more remain in EASARC Type 1000 inviolate storage. The aircraft are available for a paltry NS $85 million, or ч21.25 million. The F-115CE production line was then closed down, the aircraft selling a fraction of its potential. However, this was not to be the end for the F-115... In 2015, Confederated-Marietta responded to a call from Haapsalu, Heierlark, and Saaremaa for a heavy long-range tactical aerospace strike fighter. The F-115 airframe appeared to be perfect for the requirement, far superior than the unsophisticated MnH-58UBT and undersized F-160DE+. Confederated-Marietta revised the design, adding a second seat for a weapons systems officer, a set of advanced infrared and visual optics for extremely accurate aiming from 500 feet to low orbit, and conformal fuel tanks to boost range. The new aircraft, designated F-115GE, was selected for production, and 48 airframes were built. Another two, with simplified ECM and no nuclear capability, were sold to the Tidas Luna PMC Aquilia National Air Arms. Operational History Emmousian F-115CEs and F-115GEs both saw service in the North Ocean War. The F-115CE performed effectively as an interceptor, scoring seventeen kills, six of these by 23d Fighter-Interceptor Squadron pilot Josif Anderson. The F-115GE served in numerous ground-attack and counter-air missions, with twelve enemy aircraft downed, and nearly two hundred armor kills. Most notably, the 190th Fighter Squadron dropped Gator SFWs during Operation FIRE SHIELD, annihilating Forevikian landing units. More action came in the Emmousian response to Operation UNITY- Operation NORTHERN GUARD. F-115GEs dropped chemical area-denial weapons to prevent DPRF forces from using the Norvik Channel Tunnel to invade the Independent State of Forevik. However, the fall of the ISF was largely inevitable. F-115GEs are still being employed against Forevikian government buildings, and will continue to do so until the DPRF pulls out of the ISF. Elements of the 190th and 92d All-Weather Fighter Squadrons were employed against Slorax extraterrestrial forces in the USRV, using their extremely high ceiling to avoid enemy AA fire. Many tripods were damaged or destroyed, with no operational losses sustained throughout the duration of Operation MAD DOG. Operators Aquilia National Air Arms (2 F-115TL) ''-66th Air Force Unit 'Galm' (2 F-115TL)'' Emmousian Confederate Air Force (24 F-115CE, 48 F-115GE) ''-58th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron 'Narwhals' (12 F-115CE)'' ''-23d Fighter-Interceptor Squadron 'Witch Doctors' (12 F-115CE)'' ''-335th All-Weather Fighter Squadron 'Chiefs' (12 F-115GE)'' ''-336th All-Weather Fighter Squadron 'Mountaineers' (12 F-115GE)'' ''-92d All-Weather Fighter Squadron 'Harpoons' (12 F-115GE)'' ''-190th All-Weather Fighter Squadron 'Werewolves' (12 F-115GE)''